


paperjam dean

by currentlycrying



Series: supernatural short crossovers [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Genre: Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Wow, i should sleep, jensen is the equivalent of tyrone, senpai won't notice me for doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Four Deans, this is a four Dean plan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	paperjam dean

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaahahahahahahahahhaha  
> ahahhhahahah  
> ahahaha  
> ahaha  
> aha  
> ah  
> a  
> also jensen is what dean named dean number two  
> like dipper named dipper number two tyrone!!!!

“And that’s where you come in, number three!” original Dean said.

“But what if Meg catches me? I’ll be all alone!” Dean number three said.

“Ok, ok, one more.” Dean and Jensen agreed.

“Four Deans, this is a four Dean plan.” Original dean stated getting back on the copier.

The copier then made a loud “BEEP BEEP BEEP” song and let out a cloud of smoke.

“Uh oh,” Jensen said, “paper jam.”

He took the paper and slowly put it on the floor.

Then, paper jam Dean arose. 

“NYEAIN NYEAN NYIAHN NYEAHN NEIANYN!” he said grabbing on to Jensen.

“You’re not gonna make be paired up with him, are you?” Dean number two whined.

“Shh, don’t be rude,” Jensen said. “Hey, buddy, hey, it’s ok.”

“YEEEEEEEEAAAHHHKEKEKE, KKDSHSSHSHHHHHHHHEEHHHHHSHHH,” paper jam dean said poking and prodding on Jensen.

**Author's Note:**

> come on guys, i don't bite so don't be afraid to comment :D
> 
> also kudos are always welcome!!!!!


End file.
